


let's go home

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff, M/M, Skrull(s), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Steve, we can’t leave him here alone.”“I know, sweetheart,” Steve sighed. He looked down at the sleeping toddler curled on his lap between him and Tony in the back of the Quinjet Tony had modified for space travel. Even alien babies looked cute when they slept, he had to admit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141
Collections: Team Fluff





	let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> For Steve Tony Games - Team FLUFF - Square: Angst: Skrull

“Steve, we can’t leave him here alone.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve sighed. He looked down at the sleeping toddler curled on his lap between him and Tony in the back of the Quinjet Tony had modified for space travel. Even alien babies looked cute when they slept, he had to admit.

Tony rubbed the toddler’s back sweetly. “Can we really bring him home with us though?”

“Isn’t that what we do?” Steve smiled at him, remembering this conversation all too well.

“It is what you do, yes. Find lost creatures, people, give them a home.” Tony smiled back fondly at his husband.

Steve ran his thumb down Tony’s cheek. “You started it. You gave me a home. After that, I just had to pay it forward wherever I could.”

“Who knew Captain America was such a sap,” Tony quipped before leaning in to kiss him. “But seriously, he isn’t a lost puppy. He’s a kid. Can we really-“ Tony didn’t finish his sentence, but Steve knew exactly what he meant.

“I don’t know,” Steve answered truthfully.

The child chose that moment to sigh in his sleep and snuggle into Steve’s stomach even more, making Steve melt. They had talked about the future. Having kids, settling down, maybe even retirement some day. But adopting a Skrull toddler seemed like a whole other ball game. Then again, Steve couldn’t imagine leaving him in SHIELD’s hands – he wasn’t sure he fully trusted them still. There just weren’t many options.

They couldn’t leave him on this planet, alone. From what they could tell, he was the only survivor from the attack that had decimated his entire family – maybe even his entire race. They had been shocked when FRIDAY had told Tony she had found some form of life under the rubble of a house just before they got ready to leave. He hadn’t even flinched when Steve had reached to grab him, just willingly went into his arms. After eating a bit when they got back to on the jet, he’d curled up between Steve and Tony and fell asleep.

Tony was focused on the small sleeping form, still rubbing his back. “Carol said she knew about Skrulls, right? When she was telling us about Marvell, she mentioned something...”

“She did, yeah. I forgot about that. Maybe she can give us some pointers.”

Tony looked up at Steve, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Who else could take him, Tony? I can’t leave him with SHIELD-“

“Agreed.”

“I don’t think we know anyone else that’s in a position to adopt an alien child.”

“You think we are?”

“If Captain America and Iron Man can’t figure it out, I’m sure Steve and Tony will.” Steve put his hand over Tony’s on the child’s back. “I think we can do this. We can take a bit of time, move to the house by the lake and figure this all out without the world scrutinizing our every move. Clint has kids, maybe he can give us some pointers? We got this.”

Tony nodded slowly, a small smile creeping over his lips. He leaned into Steve’s space, letting his head rest on his shoulder. “I mean, Peter’s doing okay enough.”

“Oh, that is all May. We can take no credit for Peter. We’re just along for the ride.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“Don’t you three look cozy,” Natasha said as she walked to the back of the Quinjet. “We’re ready to go if you are.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s hand gently. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want them to have a kid, clearly...


End file.
